


Upgrade

by GameOverGlitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol warning?, F/M, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rated for swearing but no slurs, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOverGlitch/pseuds/GameOverGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Gavin huffed. "I don't want to date you or shag you, I just wanted to keep going as we're going and add kissing."</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in the tags but I'm just going to avoid the word "queer" in this fic. I know that the term is about "queering" relationships but I'd just rather avoid the whole issue, especially since Michael and Gavin are cishet. 
> 
> Also I have no idea what Geoff's house is like, I don't watch the happy hours.

A good portion of the Rooster Teeth staff were currently in the Ramseys' house. It was midsummer and the entire event had started as a barbecue that just devolved into a house party.

Michael and Gavin were both laying down on the couch in the living room, more or less intertwined, too drunk and sleepy to do anything else. The party went on around them, no one even sparing a glance at the admittedly common occurrence. 

Michael was feeling pretty damn comfortable cuddling his boi and listening to the music and dull roar of conversation and periodic laughter as the party-goers had fun around him. If it was just a little quieter he'd have probably dozed off by now. He'd honestly thought Gavin _was_ asleep until he moved to get his mouth near Michael's ear to be heard.

"I've been thinkin'," he said quietly, "and I'm not saying we should, but if you wanted to snog I wouldn't say no."

Michael turned his head so that they were practically nose to nose. "Are you asking me to make out with you?" he asked at the same volume.

Gavin didn't look in his eyes. "No. I'm saying I wouldn't be against it."

"So you wanna bang is what you're saying."

"No! I'm saying that if we were to kiss it wouldn't be a huge leap from now."

Michael was drunk and tired and this conversation wasn't making sense. Granted most Gavin-hypotheticals made no sense when there was alcohol involved. He turned his head to look back at the ceiling. "Are you trying to confess your crush on me? Because you've tried to give me your heart like twice in the past three years."

Gavin huffed. "I don't want to date you or shag you, I just wanted to keep going as we're going and add kissing."

Michael vaguely noted the change from "wouldn't be against it" to "want." 

Gavin sighed, frustrated, and tried to illustrate his point by lightly kissing Michael's jaw and then immediately buried his face into his friend's neck.

Michael blinked, surprised. He'd figured Gavin had been joking. The two of them always joked about stuff like this, but it'd usually been more sexually graphic, which is why Michael had been confused in the first place. And Gavin would never go so far as to kiss him for a joke. Touching his knee, maybe, or gyrating behind him but... was he not joking this time??

He realized he'd sort of tensed up, and Gavin had reacted by freezing completely. Fuck. He really didn't want him to feel rejected, especially if that could lead to things being Weird tomorrow. He deliberately relaxed and felt Gavin let out the breath he'd been holding.

Michael turned his entire body toward Gavin, draped his remaining arm over him, and hesitantly kissed Gavin's forehead before closing his eyes and resting his head down against the couch throw pillow.

Gavin hummed, happy. But about a minute later he realized Michael might not have gotten it. Frustrated, and knowing that trying to use words got him nowhere, he gave into impulse. 

Michael's eyes flew open when Gavin kissed him square on the mouth. 

Gavin broke the kiss quickly, cursing internally. This was so not the plan.

The _plan_ had been:

1) Get drunk  
2) Talk to Michael  
3) Hope Michael agrees  
If Michael agrees then  
4) Talk to Lindsay and Meg  
5) Get their approval  
6) Live happily ever after 

He was not supposed to kiss him on the mouth, not until everyone was ok with it. Dammit.

"Could we talk?" he blurted out. 

"Uh?" Michael responded.

"In private," Gavin clarified, gesturing to the completely oblivious people around them. 

"Sure."

They both got up carefully, still drunk enough to have coordination problems. They wandered around the house, trying to find a secluded place to talk, Michael refusing to go into a closet because they needed to have a serious discussion not play seven minutes in heaven. Eventually they ended up sitting on the front stairs. 

"So," prompted Michael. 

"Sorry," Gavin said immediately, hands up in surrender. "I really didn't mean to. Not unless everyone was ok with it. Especially you."

Michael simply raised an eyebrow at him. He'd acquired a new beer on their walk, and he decided to take a sip now.

"I uh..." Dammit. He needed to say things but he couldn't figure out how to _start_. 

"You were serious? Before," Michael said.

"Like a heart attack," Gavin swore. 

Michael just looked at him.

"Ok not that serious, I'm never one-hundred percent serious. How weird would that be? But still like. I was being _sincere_."

"Alright. So far what I'm getting is you want to kiss me, but you want 'everyone' to be ok with it first, and you don't want to date or bang."

"Right."

"Do you want to maybe elaborate on any of that? I'm assuming 'everyone' would be me, Lindsay, and Meg?"

"Yep." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok let me just. Start from the beginning. Like, a week ago? I felt like I wanted to kiss you, and I freaked out about it because I didn't know what that meant. I was legitimately worried I _did_ have a crush on you." He glanced up to meet Michael's eyes. 

Michael, for his part, seemed to just be listening. 

Gavin nervously swallowed and looked away again. "So I turned to the internet, because what else was I supposed to do, and according to it there's, like, more types of attraction than I thought? And apparently I'm sensually attracted to you, not romantically or sexually."

"Sensually?" Michael repeated. 

Gavin nodded. "It's when you want to cuddle and/or kiss someone, and it can happen on its own. And I found other things...." he trailed off. 

"Like?" Michael said when Gavin stopped talking.

"How. How close would you say we were?" he asked instead. 

"Well you just kissed me," Michael pointed out.

Gavin grumbled. "You know what I mean."

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. Pretty close I guess. I mean we're best friends who work together and hang out outside of work..."

"Ok, what I found was, there's something called quasi-platonic relationships. And they're sort of like... well they _can be_ but I think each relationship might be different, but for _us_ it'd be like...? Like how we are now but more..." Gavin stopped to take a deep breath. "Intimate?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to bang."

"I don't! Not 'intimate' like sex, 'intimate' like. Like I've been saying! Kissing and cuddling and I guess stuff like holding hands."

Michael took a long drink on his beer, leaving Gavin to suffer for the moment as he waited for Michael's response. 

"Yeah," said Michael, finally, "I can see why we might need to run that by our partners first."

"So you... you want to?" asked Gavin, trying not to sound hopeful.

"I don't know," Michael answered, shrugging. "I think I need to sleep on it. Maybe talk to Lindsay first? I don't think I can really let it sink in if there's a chance it'll bother her."

Gavin looked dejected. "I understand."

Michael scooted closer on the stoop. "But I guess I might need an example to think about."

"I already kissed you." Gavin pointed out. 

"I wasn't ready!" Michael insisted, leaning in. 

They kissed, mutually this time. It was chaste and horribly hesitant on both sides. Michael was definitely going to need some time to process the entire proposal, but he would describe the experience as "nice."

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was not to add "????" and "Profit" to Gavin's plan.


End file.
